Something New
by pinkleo14
Summary: Phoenix has found an interest in the mysterious new boy in school.
1. Chapter 1

So this story is kind of based off of the series Hush Hush, mostly the first book. Not the same names but the book inspired me! Anyways on to the story! Enjoy!

"Phoenix! Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Jill was trying to talk to me about boys or something… Of course I tuned out.

"Mhm… Yup every word." I looked to Jill. She had her annoyed face on and she was giving me the death stare with her icy blue eyes. "What?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Fine I guess you don't care about what Hannah did at her 'whore' party last night…" I glared at her disapprovingly.

"She isn't worth it… we…" I glanced at her, "…I am better than that and I rather not gossip, talk or think about that… bitch." Hannah is the school bitch, slut, whore… anything you can think of you could call Hannah it and it wouldn't be a lie. She has tried to ruin my life from the 6th grade to now… I think it was because I stole her boyfriend…?

"Earth to Phoenix!" I jumped when she decided to pull my auburn hair.

"Hey! Quit it! Crap, what time is it? We are late for class Jill! Come on!" I ran out my front door dragging her behind me. "Who's driving?"

My best friend gave me a shoulder shrug and I pierced her with my hazel eyes. "What's got your panties in a twist today?" she asked laughing.

"You…" I ran to the driver side of my white 2001 VW Passat and jumped in. I drove us to school as carefully and as fast as I could as Jill trailed on and on about the date she went on last Saturday. "Why don't you shut up and get out of the car and get to class?" Why was I being so rude to her? I looked at her and she was staring at me with a worried look on her face. "I… I'm sorry Jillian. I'm just felling a bit off about today."

"No need to take it out on me…" She got out of the car, blonde hair blowing everywhere. When we got in the school the 5 minute warning bell had just rung. Jill headed towards Algebra and I towards Biology.

"Heyyyyy Phoebe!" Alex yelled from the back of the room… He was tall and blonde and very hard to miss. Not meaning to I ignored him. My gaze was settled on a new face… He was seated right next to me. I gave out a huff and walked to my assigned seat.

I carefully sat down as Mrs. Clara breezed into the class room. "Hello, my students!" she beamed way to cheerful for 7 in the morning. "I hope you have given our new student a good, warm welcoming!" She shuffled things on her desk and came up empty handed… "It… it seems I have misplaced my student roster…" she was beginning to get a bit flustered. "Would you mind stating your name for the class?" she gestured towards the new boy.

"My names Mason."


	2. Chapter 2

Mason had a very deep and attractive voice. I looked sideways at him. The moment my eyes met his clear grey eyes my heart jumped to my throat. I took a deep breath and tried to focus on what Mrs. Carla was blabbing on about. "This project will be the last project of the year! Isn't that just wonderful, students?" she was pacing back and forth like always. I looked around the room and caught Hannah glaring at me with eyes of hatred. _What in the hell have I ever done to her? Yes I stole her boyfriend in 6__th__ grade but really? She is going to take it this far? _"Ms. Smith? Would you like to repeat what I just said?"

"The person sitting next to us will be our partner for this project." As I repeated her words it sunk in… I get to work with Mason. I took another look at him. He was a built boy, tall, handsome, strong facial features, shaggy brown hair, a sarcastic smirk… His eyes flashed to me before I could look away. _Crap… He probably thinks I'm a creep!_

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I could hear the amusement in his voice. My face flushed red as I pulled my attention forward. Mrs. Carla had passed out a rubric for the project. I didn't bother looking at it. The teacher was writing notes on the board around the subject of cell structure… I think. I started to jot down the notes while, at the same time, I glanced at Mason through the curtain my hair made between him and I. He wasn't doing anything. He was leaning back in his chair with his hands locked behind his head.

"You should probably be writing these down. This is what our project is on." I said, annoyance in my voice. He just slid his eyes in my direction and gave me that smirk. "If you make me fail this project I swear I will-"

"No use in making empty threats, Angel." He cut me off. I was shocked and flustered. _Wait did he just call me Angel? What the hell! _He chuckled as if I had said the words out loud. "You need to loosen up." He was mocking me…

"Well I will not get stuck doing this myself, I promise you that."

"Phoenix! Stop flirting with Mason and pay attention!" What was this, middle school? The class laughed as I got the sudden urge to hide in a corner. This boy is bad news, I can tell. I can always tell if I can trust someone or not the moment I meet them, it's just a simple gut feeling. But not him… not yet at least.

The loud bell signaling the end of class jolted me back to reality. Mason stood up and started to head for the door. "So, how am I going to get ahold of you to do this project?" I stood in front of Mason, hand on hips, trying to look tough and demanding. He was still about a whole foot taller than me.

He looked at me trying to be tough… and failing, he snickered. There was something about him. He had bad boy written all over him. He seemed forbidden to me. "Here's my number, but I'm usually busy. So it's useless."

He started out the door, "that's no help!" I yelled to his back. Hannah pushed past me, almost shoving me to the ground. I rushed to find Jill before we had to both go to English. I found her talking with Alex. "Hi, Alex. Can steal Jill from you?" Jill gave me a wink and a thumbs up which I ignored.

"Sure, Phoebe!" He winked at me as he turned and left us alone.

"He is SO into you Phoenix!" She jumped up and down holding onto my arm. I pulled away and rolled my eyes. Her and I were opposites, she was a skinny blonde and I was… not as skinny as her with natural brown hair dyed auburn. Boys were all over her, guys kept their distance from me. She didn't care for school, I studied a lot.

"No he is not into me." I glared at her, out of the corner of my eye I saw Mason walking with a boy I believed was named Ryan. He saw me too and winked. My heart skipped and I spun around. I looked to see if Jill had seen it… By the look on her face, I would say she did. _Oh, God… _"It's not like that! He's just trying to annoy me, I think…" Her wide eyes and huge grin told me she didn't believe me. "Come on, lets go to English." I grumbled.

We walked into class and sat down in our usual seats. "Do you have biology together? Did he talk to you? Do you sit by him…?" Her voice faded into the background as my thoughts trailed off. _I can't tell if I should trust him or not… That's never happened to me before. He gives out the bad boy feeling_ _but I feel connected to him somehow… he's guarded, he's different. _The bell brought me back once again. Jill was giving me a sly look because she knew I was thinking about something. I gave her a soft glare and turned my attention to Mr. Charles, our 10th grade English teacher.

"Okay students, we are going to dive head first into our agenda today, I will be going over next week's test and…" _What is wrong with me? Why can I not focus? It's like he can get into my mind…_ The birthmark on my neck started to become warm and tingled. The sensation was burned into my memory, I had this sensation the night my father was murdered.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I changed the rating due to the language in this chapter no use in keeping it goody goody when there is a major bitch in the story.

I went through the rest of the day in a daze, which was a foreign to me. Biology and lunch time were the only two times I could actually recall what happened clearly.

"Should we go to the diner today or to the pizza parlor?" Jill asked me, obviously very eager to get some food.

"Hmm... let's go to the diner. I had cold pizza for dinner last night." _Only because there was nothing else in my house left to eat… _We headed out the main doors only to find Hannah… standing with her stupid cliche… behind my car. I took a deep breath and started walking over to the car. "Hi, Hannah. Could you move so I can back my car out? I would hate to run you over." I sounded overly nice and I gave her a fake smile.

They all giggled and Jill took a step forward but I grabbed her wrist. "And… What are you going to do if I don't…?"

"Please move." I was getting irritated and Hannah could tell.

"Ha! You are just an ugly pig! You can't do anything!"

"Move. Now." My hands were clenched into tight fists.

"No, not until you show me what you will do if I don't you worthless piece of shit."

"Now, now that is not a nice thing to say is it? I would suggest you move out of Phoenix's way before _I _make you move." I jumped at the sound of his voice… My pride was still stinging from Hannah's comment.

"Yeah get the fuck out of our way you scrawny little shit." I heard Jill shoot the insult from my right.

"Fine, you guys are freaks anyways. See ya Fat Ass and Dumb Bitch." Hannah sneered at us and sashayed away looking more stuck up than ever.

I turned around and I was greeted by two clear and sharp grey eyes. "Uhm…? Hi, Mason. What are you doing?" I looked to my left and there was Jill giving me the 'look' and I looked to my right and saw the boy Mason was hanging out with earlier… Ryan was his name. "Did you two know each other before you came to this school?" I gestured towards Ryan while asking Mason this.

"Oh yeah, our parents have been friends since we were both born. We grew up together." The reply came from Ryan. I looked to Mason and he gave a head nod in agreement.

"So where are you two ladies headed? Mind if Ryan and I tag along?" He leaned against my car. Looking cool and collected all the while Ryan was looking bored.

"We were just headed to Daniel's Diner, around the corner." I paused for a second thinking about what to say next, "You could come along if you would like, but you have to sit in the back."

"Oh hell no! I'm way too big to sit in the back!" Mason protested.

"Oh you can totally have my seat!" Jill chimed in. I turned and glared at her and gave her the 'wtf' face.

"That's great! Ryan, are you okay in the back?" He gave Mason a confirming head bob and hopped in the back seat where Jill already was. Soon enough Mason was in passenger seat and I realize I had lost this battle. I groaned and opened the driver's side door and dropped into the seat.

I started the car and looked up in the rearview mirror and realized that everyone was just staring at me. "What? Leave me alone!" My face began to burn as I pulled out of the school parking lot and headed down the road that led to the local diner. It was a five minute drive that consisted of me only staring straight ahead, Ryan, Mason and Jill laughing about something and the radio playing so low I couldn't even make out the words to the song that was playing.

I pulled into the parking lot of Daniel's just as I did every day after school. I worked here because I basically had to fend for myself since my dad had… you know… died. My mom dwindled into a depression and had begun to neglect me.

I noticed that the help wanted sign was gone out of the front window. I looked over at Mason to see that he was watching me and he gave me the slyest smile I have ever seen… _Oh please no._

"Hey Phoenix! Here for lunch?" The manager of the joint was behind the register waving to me.

"Hi, Daniel! Yes, Jill and I will have our usual!" I replied back with a smile.

Daniel noticed Mason and smiled to him as well. "Oh I didn't know you and Mason already knew each other! That's great!"

We all walked over to a bright blue booth fit for four. I slid in on one side Mason slid in, in front of me, Ryan next to him and Jill next to me. I started to get a nervous feeling in my stomach. "Are you going to be working here?" I said it with a little more panic in my voice than I had meant to reveal.

Mason took one look at my flustered and embarrassed face and gave out a long and deep laugh. It sort of creeped me out, a chill ran up my spine. After he was done laughing at me he replied with, "seems like we are going to see a lot more of each other than you would like, huh Angel?"

"Don't mock me you jerk…" It came out a little more playful than I had intended.


	4. Chapter 4

After lunch Mason decided to drive _my_ car back to the school, I was fairly nervous for the five minute ride. But never the less we all made it back safe.

After school I took Jill to her house and we hung out there for a while. "Jillian… I have a question for you… Do you feel off about Mason? Like does he kind of give you the creeps?"

"Just a little, but I feel more creeped out about Ryan… But neither of them feel right. They aren't normal Phoenix."

I pursed my lips and creased my forehead trying to think about everything. "You know about my birthmark?" She knew the story… Better than anyone in this world. "I get that same feeling around him than I did when I was with my dad that last I saw him…"

"Do you think he had something to do with it?"

"I-I don't know…" I realized I was shaking so I got a hold of myself, told Jill good bye and drove home.

"I'm home Mom." _Like you even care… _I put down my school stuff and went into the kitchen… The fridge was missing the full bottle of wine. _Looks like I'll either have to go out or spend the rest of the night in my room._ I slammed the fridge shut, grabbed my school stuff and headed to my bedroom. I heard noises coming from my mother's bedroom… _She probably brought home another asshole._

I shut my bedroom door and turned to see that Thomas was already curled up on my pillow purring away. When I petted the little orange fur ball he woke up, stretched, and meowed demands at me. I plopped my papers down and a slip of paper floated down to my floor. I bent to pick it up. It read:

Mason:

555-452-3495

"Oh… that's right. We have a project due in a few days." I groaned and flopped on my bed. _Should I risk the call or my grade?_ "Stupid grades!" I pulled out my cell phone and reluctantly typed his number into my phone. I took a deep breath and pressed talk. _Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. _

"What? I'm busy"

"Busy doing what?"

"Playing poker."

"Wait, what? Playing poker? Where?"

"Toby's Pub."

"A bar?"

"Yes, like I said I'm busy." There was a click and the connection was gone.

"This guy really is bad news…" I thought a moment but not for long. _I can't stay here with my mom too much longer or another fight might break out. I could always go to Jill's house but I can't afford to risk this grade._ The only things I have heard about Toby's are bad things. It's in the bad part of town. A man was killed there a month ago I think. I swallowed hard. What was Mason doing at a place like that and why was I not totally shocked?

I got in my car and headed the direction of the bar. My hands were sweating on the steering wheel and my heart was pounding in my ears. _This is such a bad idea. Such a bad idea. Such a bad bad idea! _

I pulled up in front of the small facility and took a deep breath trying to collect my emotions. I opened the door and carefully stepped out. A crash came from an ally across the road and the street light was flickering._ This is like a set up for a horror movie… a horror movie in which the girl who is stupid enough to go out alone gets killed. _One more deep breath, I locked my car and headed to the entrance.

It was a very dingy and sketchy bar area. Half of the people were probably hopped up on more than just alcohol… crack cocaine probably. I continued to scan the room. The people in here were either really skinny girls losing their hair or big burly… scary… men. This is not somewhere I belong.

I didn't see anyone playing poker. _Did he lie to me to try to get me in a bad situation? _Then I saw it, a small sign with an arrow pointing down into a basement looking place. The sign read "Pool and Poker". _That's where he is._

I slowly walked down the unstable stairs as my nerves where getting the better of me. It was poorly lit down here so it took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the room. In front of me there were three pool tables. There were also two poker tables on opposite sides of the room. I collected my emotions and calmed down. I calmed down enough to notice just how badly my birthmark was burning. My hand shot up to it and it felt hot, very hot. _Stop freaking out and find that idiot Mason. _

I could barely make out his figure on the left side of the room. I stomped over to him and slammed my hand on the table next to him. He slowly looked up at me and the moment he realized me he laughed in my face. He leaned over to the lady next to him; she was tall and very pretty. "Hold on Leah I'll handle this."

He stood up and led me over to a corner of the large room. "I'm here to do our project." My voice sounded strong enough but I knew I was scared shitless and he could tell too.

"Now's… not a good time. This is a high stakes game." He nodded towards the table, "See that guy standing there watching us?" I looked towards the direction Mason had gestured. A tall, lean, man was staring right us with his dark cool eyes. He ran his hand through his dark hair, he seemed annoyed. "That's Toby's son… The manager's son. I have some debts I need to pay off with him or… it's bad news. So! You can either sit here and wait for me to finish this hand, with all these men staring at you like a piece of meat or we can do your stupid project later. In a safer area." I looked around the room and sure enough Mason was right. Most of the men had stopped their games and were looking at me with lust in their eyes.

My neck burned hotter and it was unbearable. I need to leave. Right now. "Tomorrow at the library. 2:30 p.m." I turned my back to him and rushed for the stairs. A few men had actually grabbed me but I pulled away before any of them could get a good grip. I basically ran up the stairs and out the door.

As the pain faded from my birthmark I sat in my car shaking. "I officially do not trust him." On that note I drove home as fast as I could and put as much distance between me and this boy that is not like the rest.


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note!:

So I've got some bad news. I'm not sure if I'm going to finish this story. I think I wrote myself into a corner and I can't pick it up again. Not a lot of people read it so it isn't like it's doing extremely well anyways. But I will definitely be writing something different. Less… Lovey dovey…? Ha! Anyways this is OBVIOUSLY not a real chapter so sorry to get your hopes up. Who knows I may continue to write it if I get enough good reviews… But I probably won't.


End file.
